Just Dance 3/Beta Elements
Dancers *A duet with a male and a female was planned to be in the game. The male is wearing a jacket with a button up shirt with a bowtie. The female is wearing what looks like something Lady Gaga would wear. The unknown duet is featured on the PAL version cover. People have found the duet similar to Crazy Little Thing Called Love. *'Jungle Drum' by Emiliana Torrini was planned to be in the game as the 50th song but her song was taken out before the release of the game for reasons unknown. The choreography seems to be done, however, it appears in the Puppet Master Modes of Ain't No Other Man, Super Bass and some other ones on Just Dance 4. The dancer is wearing a leaf dress, has gone barefoot, has blue hair with a flower in it and a light blue glove, and a part of full routine is not seen within any Puppet Master Mode.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgMehqA7iCo 3:09 to 3:15 *A solo female dancer appears in mashups in Just Dance 3 and 4 but it's unknown what song she was supposed to be in. The dancer has pink hair in pigtails, a purple crop top, a pink skirt, purple leggings, and pink shoes. People unofficially dubbed as an original or Alternate version of Baby One More Time, or maybe it's a dancer created just for the Mashup, because Ubisoft didn't find anything better that could fit the rhythm. She appears in the mashup of the song people most believe she was supposed to be in. ** Also, the coaches were going to land their jumps instead of freezing in the midair. * In the Best Buy Edition, there is a beta picture of Barbra Streisand, with a different color scheme and longer hair. Also, on the NTSC cover, she has a different color scheme, too. * On the PAL cover of Just Dance 3, Pump It has a different color scheme. * In the first trailer, Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) had a more greenish color. * The Dynamite coaches had a different colour scheme. * The background of Kurio ko uddah le jana looked more crooked than in the final version. * The coaches of No Limit had different positions, with the male as P1 and the female as P2. * The Teenage Dream in the chorus was different: it was darker, with more balloons and smoother lights. * P2 from Crazy Little Thing Called Love had a different haircut. Choreographies *The choreography for the chorus of What You Waiting For? looked completely different in the final game. The original choreo was first seen in the early announcement of Just Dance 3. The color schemes had some changes too. ** A theory could be that the original choreography did not have too many moves to be counted on Wii and PS3, if you count the moves of the chorus, you'll realize there will be only like 6 counted moves for punctuation, instead of more than 20 counted moves in the final one, meaning that the original choreography may have been impossible to get 5 stars on for such consoles. *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' has a Mash-Up that is only available if Just Dance 3 was preordered from GameStop for the Xbox 360. Some people have done this but weren't able to get the mashup. *''Airplanes'' has 4 unused Gold Moves. *Boom had a different background, as seen in a trailer on Vimeo. It was blue with white spotted lights. Also, a Beta pictogram appears in Just Dance Now files. *''Lollipop, ''Take On Me, Hungarian Dance No. 5, Soul Searchin', Pump It, I'm So Excited and the remake of Funplex have Beta pictograms. *In the Just Dance Now files for I Was Made For Lovin' You, a single pictogram that seems to portray P2 is seen. *If you look into the NTSC manual for Just Dance 3, you can notice that Lollipop and Think's places in the menu were switched, meaning that they were originally in different places before the worldwide release. *Tightrope has an unfinished pictogram. *Let's Go To The Mall has 2 placeholder pictograms, that show the no GUI gameplay with some drawn arrows to finalize the Gold Moves. Downloadable Content *Some of the Xbox 360 exclusive DLCs (such as Funplex, Mashed Potato Time, Heart Of Glass etc.) were meant to be available on the Wii version as a DLC as well, as there are some unused Just Dance 3 menu icons which can be found in the Just Dance Now ''files. Additionally, it was announced that Heart Of Glass was going to be available on the Wii version of the game as a DLC, although this never happened. *On PAL manual , there's ''Jamaican Dance in the DLC menu Interface * Lyrics and the pictograms were originally going to be in the middle. * In the Beta version, the graphics looked different in all consoles. * On Xbox, the players' names were written in a different font and the motion cam had a white outline. * Duet pictograms were going to slide from different sides, like in Just Dance 2; in fact, if you explore the Just Dance Now files of No Limit and Baby Zouk, you can notice that the original pictograms are separated. * The pictograms on Wii and PS3 were going to disappear with the same fading effect as in the Xbox 360 version.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlplPNTxeLo Image03.jpg|Some Beta stuff: here, you can notice a different colour scheme for Dynamite, a different designed floor for the background of Kurio ko uddah le jana, floating triangles in Let's Go To The Mall, an unseen sign on Tightrope that says QUICK DRY FORMULA, plus "FLY AWAY" replaced with "50c per dance", different coloured triangles in I'm So Excited (green instead of yellow), different effects on Party Rock Anthem, flipped coaches' positions for No Limit and a simpler background for What You Waiting For? Interface B.JPG|If you you look closely to the Xbox motion cam, there was a white outline, and the players' names were in a different font Hotties Comic Con 2011 - Just Dance 3 - rock anthem lmfao with Candance Bailey (1-07 mark) |Lyrics were going to be in the middle of the screen The Beta Version.jpg|Beta Barbra Streisand look 560928 full.jpg|Beta What You Waiting For's colour scheme Teenage dream beta.png|Beta Teenage Dream background Gonna make beta.png|Beta Gonna Make You Sweat colour scheme Just Dance 3 Gonna Make You Sweat (Dance Mash-up)|Gonna Make You Sweat unused MashUp What You Waiting For by Gwen Stefani Just Dance 3|Beta What You Waiting For choreography Beta 1.png|Another picture of the Beta routine for What You Waiting For Boom Beta.png|Beta background for Boom Airplanesbgm.png|Airplanes Beta Gold Moves Boom dlc beta picto.png|Boom Beta Pictogram No limit songle pictos p1.png|Single Pictograms for P2 from No Limit No limit single pictos p2.png|Single Pictograms for P1 from No Limit BabyZoukBetaPictograms.png|Single Pictograms for P2 from Baby Zouk (one of them is even unfinished) BabyZoukBetaPictograms2.png|Other Single Pictograms for P2 from Baby Zouk BabyZoukBetaPictogram.png|A Single Pictogram for P1 from Baby Zouk BabyZoukBetaPictograms3.png|Other Single Pictogram for P1 from Baby Zouk BabyZoukBetaPictogram2.png|Other Single Pictogram for P1 from Baby Zouk BabyZoukBetaPictograms4.png|More Single Pictograms for P1 from Baby Zouk Take on me beta picto.png|Take On Me Beta Pictogram PumpItBetaPictogram1.png|Pump It Beta Pictogram 1 PumpItBetaPictogram2.png|Pump It Beta Pictogram 2 PumpItBetaPictogram3.png|Pump It Beta Pictogram 3 PumpItBetaPictogram4.png|Pump It Beta Pictogram 4 PumpItBetaPictogram5.png|Pump It Beta Pictogram 5 PumpItBetaPictogram6.png|Pump It Beta Pictogram 6 PumpItBetaPictogram7.png|Pump It Beta Pictogram 7 LollipopBetaPictogram1.png|Lollipop Beta Pictogram 1 LollipopBetaPictogram2.png|Lollipop Beta Pictogram 2 DynamiteAllBetaPictograms.png|Dynamite Beta Pictograms 1 & 2 Dynamite jd3 picto 2.png|Dynamite Beta Pictogram 3 Dynamite jd3 picto 3.png|Dynamite Beta Pictogram 4 L26tWpGYesYm.png|I Was Made For Lovin' You unused pictogram Soul search beta picto 1.png|Soul Searchin' Beta Pictogram 1 Soul search beta picto 2.png|Soul Searchin' Beta Pictogram 2 Soul search beta picto 3.png|Soul Searchin' Beta Pictogram 3 HungarianDanceBetaPictogram1.png|Hungarian Dance Beta Pictogram 1 HungarianDanceBetaPictogram2.png|Hungarian Dance Beta Pictogram 2 HungarianDanceBetaPictogram3.png|Hungarian Dance Beta Pictogram 3 HungarianDanceBetaPictogram4.png|Hungarian Dance Beta Pictogram 4 HungarianDanceBetaPictogram5.png|Hungarian Dance Beta Pictogram 5 Master blaster beta picto only p1.png|The Master Blaster Unfinished Pictogram Pump it unfinished picto.png|Pump It Unfinished Pictogram I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram1.png|I'm So Excited Beta Pictogram 1 I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram2.png|I'm So Excited Beta Pictogram 2 I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram3.png|I'm So Excited Beta Pictogram 3 I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram4.png|I'm So Excited Beta Pictogram 4 I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram5.png|I'm So Excited Beta Pictogram 5 I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram6.png|I'm So Excited Beta Pictogram 6 Screenshot.just-dance-3.1200x675.2011-12-01.18.jpg|Crazy Little Thing Called Love Beta P2's haircut What you waiting for beta.-1|What You Waiting For Beta Choreography (Longer Footage) Unfinishedtightropewave.png|Tightrope Unfinished Pictogram Lel 3.png|Let's Go To The Mall Placeholders Think beta picto.png|Think Beta Pictogram BabyOneMoreTimeJD3Pictogram.png|Baby One More Time Beta Pictogram venusb beta picto 1.png|Venus Beta Pictogram 1 venusb beta picto 2.png|Venus Beta Pictogram 2 venusb beta picto 3.png|Venus Beta Pictogram 3 Dynamite jd3 picto 1.png Funplex_thumb@2x.jpg|Beta Funplex Wii Menu Icon Potato_thumb@2x.jpg|Beta Mashed Potato Time Wii Menu Icon Heartofglass_thumb@2x.jpg|Beta Heart Of Glass Wii Menu Icon Got me dancing beta pictos 1 2 3.png|She's Got Me Dancing Beta Pictograms 1, 2 and 3 Got me dancing beta picto 4.png|She's Got Me Dancing Beta Pictogram 4 References Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 3